martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
White Mirrorjade
White Mirrorjade is considered the greatest number one talent to show up in the last several hundred years in Carefree Island. Description The one who spoke was the top direct disciple. In truth, this purple-clothed youth’s status was even higher than a normal inner court Elder. It was only that he was a junior so by customs he wasn’t allowed to interrupt a meeting. This purple-clothed youth was named White Mirrorjade and he was an extremely favored disciple. He would likely become one of the top figures of Carefree Island, and he even had a chance of becoming the next Island Master. White Mirrorjade’s words were clearly eloquent enough to turn black to white and switch good to evil, but his words were even plausible and backed up with undeniable logic. He was a cunning and sly individual, such was an undeniable fact! White Mirrorjade was not a righteous man, but that White Mirrorjade had too many ambitions and wouldn’t tolerate anyone to threaten his ambitions. Plot White Mirrorjade had obtained the inheritance of a dead Holy Lord, and also the puppets that this Holy Lord level character had left behind in a hidden cave dwelling. White Mirrorjade had used these puppets as tools to communicate with the Occult Bone Clan and Splintersoul Mountain. After every correspondence, the puppet would self-destruct, leaving behind no evidence. He had joined forces with the Occult Bone Clan and Splintersoul Mountain to murder geniuses of his own sect. He had done this three times already. Of course, this also included his attempt on Lin Ming and Ye Rosewater. But due to Lin Ming, he was killed and his soul had been searched by the elders of Carefree Island. Afterwards, he was branded a traitor and used as an example to discipline the disciples of the sect. Background Many geniuses have their own destiny. It’s possible that they found the relics and treasures of Divine Realm powerhouses in some mystic realm. There are far too many hidden powerhouses secluded all over the Divine Realm. After they die, they often won’t destroy their own inheritance but instead leave it behind for those fated successors to appear in the future. White Mirrorjade had his own number of lucky chances and the inheritance he found was left behind by some Holy Lord level powerhouse, and not an ordinary Holy Lord level powerhouse at that. White Mirrorjade had obtained the inheritance of a dead Holy Lord, and also the puppets that this Holy Lord level character had left behind in a hidden cave dwelling. White Mirrorjade had used these puppets as tools to communicate with the Occult Bone Clan and Splintersoul Mountain. After every correspondence, the puppet would self-destruct, leaving behind no evidence. He had joined forces with the Occult Bone Clan and Splintersoul Mountain to murder geniuses of his own sect. He had done this three times already. Of course, this also included his attempt on Lin Ming and Ye Rosewater. There were many disciples who were still stunned silly that White Mirrorjade had been a traitor. The glorious image that White Mirrorjade created was far too deeply ingrained in the minds of these young disciples. White Mirrorjade was someone who was skilled in winning over the hearts of others. He always maintained the appearance of a kind and gentle Elder Senior-apprentice Brother. Even if a disciple that didn’t have much of a future approached him to ask a question, White Mirrorjade would still patiently help them. In everyone’s heart, White Mirrorjade was a charming and cordial fellow who knew to repay kindness with kindness. He had the ways of a venerable Elder and he was also very wise and able to take center stage in all situations. In the eyes of the young disciples, White Mirrorjade’s fame and prestige far surpassed Ye Rosewater’s. In other words, he was material naturally born to be the future Island Master. This was why White Mirrorjade had so many subordinates. There were many people who couldn’t believe that such a friendly and affable Elder Senior-apprentice Brother had been a traitor. There were even some that were hostile towards Lin Ming for killing White Mirrorjade and exposing his true nature. Treasures Ancient Sword Sealed within his sword blade was the source strength of an ancient supreme elder. This source blood essence was the same as the source blood essence of the old Palace Master sealed within Lin Ming’s Phoenix Blood Spear. This source blood essence could be burned. However, because far too long of a time had passed and it wasn’t White Mirrorjade’s own strength to begin with, the power of it wouldn’t be too great. Quotes * (To the Council of Elders, Carefree Island) “Since ancient times, those with strength and those with the destiny were able to take and occupy heavenly materials. But that junior called Lin Ming is only at the eighth stage of Life Destruction. No matter how great his talent is, how high can his combat strength really be? This disciple also believes that this Lin Ming doesn’t have some supreme elder supporting him from behind. Otherwise, if he came here to do something so important as taking back the Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree, he surely would have brought a master for a display of shocking strength. If such a top character were to come demand the return of the Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree, the process would be much smoother. One could see from this that there is no one supporting Lin Ming; there is only him.” “In this case, even if he obtains the Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree, it will be impossible for him to keep it. A man’s wealth is also his ruin. He will surely bring upon himself a calamity because of the Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree. He will be cursed to death by the divine tree. That is because his fate is too shallow, that is because he cannot withstand the destiny of the divine tree! If we do not return the Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree to him, in truth, we are helping him. This can also be considered as returning the kindness of that mysterious person from the past.” “As for my Carefree Island, we are thriving, and every single day we make more and more progress. Now we’re just half a step away from becoming a true Holy Land level sect. With the Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree supporting us, we’ll become even more powerful, and our strength can also handle it. As for a lucky chance, for us to obtain the Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree 50,000 years ago and for the mysterious person who left it with us to die, that is our lucky chance. The heavens themselves have granted the Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree to my Carefree Island. If we do not accept the gift of the heavens, that will instead bring upon us misfortune. If we were to give away the Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree to a junior whose strength is negligible, causing him to die, that would be the most stupid sort of behavior. That is the same as cutting off the hope for our Carefree Island to become a Holy Land.” “Also, 50,000 years ago when the Ten Severing Dao Fruit was planted, we also had to use up a massive amount of celestial spirit water to nourish it. Only then did it begin to produce the Ten Severing Dao Fruits. How could we just give it away so easily after all that?”Chapter 1078 – His Skin Is Not of Ordinary Thickness * (White Mirrorjade let his words trail off as he spoke. However, those present weren’t idiots; they naturally understood the meaning behind them. This move was truly ruthless. This man was merciless to the extreme!) “That Lin Ming is extremely talented. In the future, the boundary he reaches might be no less than mine. If we give him too many benefits and also allow him to leave Carefree Island, he might not remember our kindness nor understand that we are trying to protect him. On the contrary, he might bear a grudge for not being able to take back the Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree. After a thousand years, when he’s grown, he might return and…”Chapter 1079 – To Make Things Difficult References Category:Characters Category:True Martial World Category:Male Category:Human Race Category:Enemies Category:Deceased Category:Divine Realm Category:Carefree Island